In records and data management, a file may include a list of data items in contiguous order, often organized, for example, in the form of records. At times, it may be desirable to present, display, print, and/or otherwise output the data in one or more alternative layouts based on a desired context. For example, in a list of employees that includes the departments the employees work in, it may be desirable to insert a break between the employee data items when the department name changes.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.